Kiss The Girl
by Lady Leonhart1
Summary: Songfic. Unusual song tho. lol. its a zellfuijin romance. my first attempt at one of em. but i love it!


There you see her  
  
Sitting there across the way  
  
Zell Dincht stared across the cafeteria. What was left of the disciplinary committee sat in a corner booth just staring at the table. Not even Raijin moved or made a sound. Fujin must have felt his eyes fall on her because she lifted her head to stare back at him. Zell felt his breath catch in his throat. She don't got a lot to say  
  
But there's something about her  
  
Fujin just sat there. 'Please just leave me alone..' She pleaded in her mind. 'Please...' She threw her gaze back to the table when Zell stood and began walking to her. 'What is he thinking? If Seifer saw him coming over here... but you can't see him, can you Seifer?' She closed her eyes to stop tears from falling. And you don't know why  
  
But you're dying to try  
  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
"Hi." Zell stopped at their table.  
"what?" Fujin felt her voice waver.  
"I just thought you guys would want to know, Headmaster wants to hold a memorial for Seifer in the quad tonight."  
"go." She turned her head away from him  
"I ju..."-  
"She said go, ya know!" Raijin bellowed.  
  
Yes, you want her  
  
Look at her, you know you do  
  
That night the quad was lit only by the candles everyone was holding. Zell looked around him. No sign of Fujin anywhere. Wait... he squinted to try t o see better. He jumped up and ran away from the stage, pushing through the crowd. She was sitting on the side of the fountain. He walked toward her. "Fujin?"  
She jumped, obviously startled. "WHAT?" She coughed. Zell didn't registered the question at first. He was taken back by what she was wearing. She didn't bother to hold her posture in the dress she was in. A long black one, with bell sleeves that almost reached the ground. She let herself fall back onto the wall of the fountain. Tears streaming down her face. He sat beside her. What was he supposed to do?  
"Shhh.." He attempted to comfort her. He lifted her chin with this finger. She looked at him. He noticed now for the first time a scar that peeked out from underneath her eyepatch. Despite the pirate look of her patch, she was still beautiful to him. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, and caught the moonlight just right.  
Possible she wants you too  
  
There is one way to ask her  
  
It don't take a word  
  
Not a single word  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
My oh my  
  
Look like the boy too shy "W-what are you doing over here  
anyway?" He jumped up.  
"MEMorial." She tried to regain her composure.  
"Oh..." Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Ain't that sad?  
  
Ain't it a shame?  
  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
  
"NEED. SLEEP." Fujin stood and hurried toward the stairs.  
"Fu, drop the act." Zell stopped her. She turned to face him  
"EXPLAIN."  
  
Now's your moment  
  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
  
"Fu, I know that this ain't you. You're trying to be strong, I understand that. But if you stay bottled up inside..." he wanted to say 'then you'll end up like me' but chose better of it. This was not about him. It was about the woman standing in front of him. It was about the loss of Seifer. The Seifer that was her leader, her best friend. Not the one that was led around on a leash by the sorceress.  
"Talk to me... please."  
"WHY?"  
"What?"  
"TALK. WHY?"  
"Because... because..." 'Because I care about you... "Because despite how bad me an' Seifer were to each other, he was still part of my family. He was a part of the orphanage. I miss him too."  
Fujin hunched over, sobbing. The truth hit her cold and hard. Seifer was gone. He would never come back. She needed to stop pretending. Zell ran to her, lowered her down to the ground and sat beside her. Boy you better do it soon  
  
No time will be better  
  
She don't say a word  
  
And she won't say a word  
  
Until you kiss the girl  
  
He hugged her to him. Rinoa was singing a song on stage. "This song.." Fujin whispered.  
"What?"  
"I danced with Seifer to this song, when we were 13. At the winter formal dance." "So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours.... I know now you're my only hope..."  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't be scared  
  
You got the mood prepared  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't stop nowDon't try to hide it how  
  
You want to kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Float along  
  
And listen to the song  
  
The song say kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la  
  
The music play  
  
Do what the music say  
  
You got to kiss the girl  
  
You've got to kiss the girl  
  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
  
"You know something Fu...?" Zell lifted her face so he could look into her violet eye. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met. Strong and beatiful."  
"I am far from either of those.." She shook her head. Fujin lightly touched her eyepatch.  
"You might think so." He whispered. She dropped her hand into his as he stood and helped her up. He leaned in closer and kissed her.  
Fuijin felt the urge to push him away, tell him to leave her alone.. But she couldn't. She fell into the kiss like it was a pool of warm water that was promising to wash away her anger and fear. This wasn't the way she had always imagined it, but hell, was it perfect. The perfect first kiss. Go on and kiss the girl 


End file.
